Revenge is Goode, Really Goode
by Missing Missy
Summary: Zach's POV in Revenge is Sweet. It's Junior Year, the girls are coming to Blackthorne. What happens when the girls and boys are in a huge war? One word: PRANKS! Who will come up with the greatest prank? Who will win the war? Girls or Boy?
1. We're Back!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does. I'm just a fan of her books. I just own this story and Revenge is Sweet. I also own Brett Thornton. Don't know who he is??? Well then, read on and you'll see. **

………………………………**............................................................................................................**

We're Back!

"Hey Zach! Guess what we're back!!!" Grant sang as he traipsed into the room. He jumped on the bed I was lying on and kicked me off.

"Ouch Grant, nice to see you too." I said. I was on my belly on the floor, my sides were hurting where Grant had kicked me. I looked up at him. Grant was sitting on my bed grinning at me.

"Wow Grant, can't you go one day without kicking someone out of their bed?" Jonas said as he dragged his bags in the room. "Hey Zach." He said as he threw them on his bed.

"Wait a minute!" My other roommate Brett said as he entered the room. "Grant, you knock Zach off the bed without me? I thought we were going to do it at the same time!?!" He exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too Brett." I muttered to him.

"Sorry about that man, but you were slow! I couldn't wait much longer." Grant said with a grin.

I picked myself up and knocked Grant of my bed. "So how's you're guys' summer?" I asked them.

"Mine was okay. I finally was able to take of the full body cast at the end of June." Brett said. I remembered that he was injured in a Cove. Ops. Mission in the beginning of last year and almost broke all of his bones. He was in a full body cast for the rest of the year and was unable to go the Gallagher Exchange with us.

"I was able to crack into CIA's new firewall. Only took a couple of days though. Nothing difficult." Jonas said with a shrug. Typical Jonas, he was the genius in the group.

"I stayed at home. Nothing really happened." Grant said with a sigh. "I was hoping for something awesome to happen. But nothing happened."

"What about you dude?" Brett asked.

"Let me think, boring… It's pretty boring here. No action." I said with a shrug. I usually stayed here during the summer ever since my parents went missing in eighth grade. Dr. Steve was fine with that. So every summer I'd just hang in the dorm room or wander around the school.

"Sooooo… heard from the girls?" Grant asked me and Jonas. I sat up on my bed and looked at Grant. Jonas appeared out of the bathroom while Brett finished putting his stuff away. Grant was smiling.

"Nope."

"No"

"I don't even know them."

Grant's face fell. "Oh…"

"What? Hoping to see your British Bombshell again?" Jonas teased. He dodged a pillow Grant threw at him.

"Bet you want to see Liz." Grant exclaimed. Jonas blushed.

"Aha! You do like Liz!" Grant grinned.

I knew Jonas liked Liz, it was obvious. He became even more clumsier when he saw Liz. And how do I know this??? One word: Spy. Another word: Duh!

"Well you like Bex!" Jonas exclaimed. He ducked again as Grant chucked another pillow at him. "I was right!" Jonas said as he punched his fist in the air.

It was just as obvious as Jonas liking Liz that Grant liked Bex. He practically drooled every time he saw her. I'm just glad I didn't have any drool on me. That'll be disgusting. Eww…

"Well, well, well, looks like Grant has grown up." Brett said. He was grinning. "But there is one thing I want to know." He asked.

"What?"

"Does Zach miss his girl? What's here name… hmm… Connie?" Brett asked thoughtfully.

Everyone looked at me. "Her name is Cammie. And to answer your question Brett, I dunno."

Grant and Jonas' jaws dropped. "What!"

They looked at me like I was mad. "What?"

"Dude, you don't know if you miss Cammie?" Grant said exasperatedly.

"I don't know okay! I don't even know if I like her?" I sighed.

"Zach! You don't know if you like her?!?" Grant screeched. Wow I didn't know he could screech, but he is Grant, really random. Really.

"Yah Zach! You call her Gallagher Girl as her nickname and you even kissed her before we left! And you don't know if you like her!!!!????!!!!!" Jonas exclaimed.

"Whoa, backtrack there. You have a nickname for her? You kissed her? Who are you and what have you done with our friend Zachary Goode?" Brett said.

We laughed at him. "Well yah I do call her Gallagher Girl… And I did kiss her… But…." I started to say, but then Grant interrupted me.

"But What Zach!" He exclaimed.

"She probably doesn't like me, she probably isn't over Jimmy." I explained with a sigh. Yes I know that Cammie's ex-boyfriend's name is really Josh. But what's the fun of calling him that?

"But Zach---" Grant started whining. But thank goodness, or should I say Jonas that he was interrupted.

"Just drop it Grant. Give Young Zachary here time to think about his Gallagher Girl." Jonas said, finishing with a chuckle. Then yet again, he duck. But not because of Grant, no it was because me and Brett threw pillows at him.

We started laughing. "Maybe we'll have an exchange again. Maybe we'll see them." Brett said.

"Maybe someone, I'm not going to say any names besides Brett's, is wanting to meet some girls." Grant said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You can't blame him." I said. "He was supposed to go to with us to the Exchange but had to stay here in a full body cast."

"Well maybe we can set you up with Macey." Grant said. He was rubbing his hands together and was grinning like a maniac.

"Macey will kill you when she hears that, you know very well that she hates being set up." Jonas said with a "strict" tone. He was trying his best not to laugh and to remain grim.

"Whatever. Let's just go down to dinner, it starts in like 10 minutes and I'm starving." I said and got up and headed to the door.

I looked behind me and saw that the others were racing towards me, probably trying to be the first in the Grand Hall. But to bad I started sprinting out into the hall way with them close to my heels.

I'll never admit defeat to them! I thought to myself. They'll never beat me. Why? Maybe cause I'm a Goode. And Goode's are great at being good.

I shot out of the hallway and slid down the banister. "Hey that's not fair!" Grant exclaimed. He and the others were at the top of the staircase and were now watching me zoom down the banister.

"You know we can do that too." Brett said as he started zooming down the banister. Jonas quickly got on while Grant started running down the stairs.

By the time they were down I was already halfway to the Great Hall. "WHOO! I'm gonna bet all of you!" I shouted as I neared the door.

I burst through the door, seconds after I fell to the ground with a large thump. I felt a body crash and knock me down with two other bodies falling on me.

Great! I thought to myself. I am now in a dog pile with Brett, Grant, and Jonas. Just great.

I saw Dr. Steve was standing right in front of us and was chuckling. "It's great to have you boys back." he said.

"Thanks Dr. Steve." Brett said as he and the others stood up.

"It's great to be back." Jonas said as he pulled me up.

"Thanks." I muttered to him.

"It looks like you recovered well, Mr. Thornton." Dr. Steve told him.

"Yep, Brett here got it of last June." Grant said while punching Brett in the arm.

"Ouch. Thanks Grant." He muttered.

"Tomorrow boys I am letting the school go to town. Can you guys come to my office when all of the boys are gone?" Dr. Steve asked. He seemed excited about something.

"Sure we could, sir. But why do you need us?" I replied.

"Oh you'll see. It's going to be very excellent tomorrow, I'm sure of it." he said mysteriously. Dr. Steve's eyes had a excited, but also mysterious, look in them. He walked away.

"What was that all about?" Jonas whispered to us. We shrugged.

All the boys were now coming in the Great Hall. Grant threw back his head and yelled, "WE'RE BACK!!!"

Everyone started cheering and clapping. Some of the teachers looked at him in disgust at his yelling. "Dude, I bet you just got detention for yelling." Brett muttered to him.

"So?"

This is going to be a long year. Not to mention a boring one. I sat down at the Junior Table and thought. How is this year supposed to be exciting? The Gallagher Girls made school a lot more fun. To bad they're not here. This IS going to be a LONG year. Great, just great.

………………………………**............................................................................................................**

**Author's Note:**

**So basically this is Revenge is Sweet but in Zach's POV. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review! I'm in a MAJOR writer's block with Revenge is Sweet, so I decided while I'm stuck with Chapter 8, I might as well start Zach's POV in Revenge is Sweet. I know some of you wanted me to write it. Please Review! I'll do my best to update R. S. and I'll add another Chapter to this as soon as I can. I don't have school till September so I'm good. R&R!**

**LIVE, LAUGH, and LOVE!**

**~Missy396**


	2. Surprised?

Surprised?

"Dude wake up!" I heard Grant say. I rolled over and placed my pillow over my head. I wasn't in the mood to wake up right now.

"If you don't wake up, I'll find ways to tell the girls that you have a teddy bear named Sir Teddy." Grant threatened.

I bolted awake. I am not going to be laughed at by the girls because of my bear. It was a gift from my mom when I was five. Grant and Brett were grinning at me, Jonas was probably in the bathroom.

"Dude, come on, breakfast is in 10." Brett said.

"I'm up! Don't worry." I muttered.

"Don't worry??? We have breakfast in 10 and if you don't hurry I'll miss breakfast. And if I miss breakfast, there is going to be one angry Grant!" Grant angrily hissed.

Scary Grant. One of the important things I have learned in Blackthorne is to make sure Grant has his fill of food, or face the consequences. What are the consequences? A very angry and annoying Grant ( I didn't think this was even possible, but yes, he can be more annoying than he normally is).

"Whoa Grant, calm down." Jonas said. He appeared out of the bathroom. "You can use the bathroom now Zach, but hurry. Grant's hungry." he muttered the last part to me. I smirked at him.

"Hey but don't forget, Dr. Steve said to meet him in his office when all of the others are in town." Brett said.

Huh, I forgot about that. I wonder why we weren't allowed to go to town with the others. Maybe we're needed to go on a mission! That'll be totally cool. I thought about all of the possibilities of the missions we might go on as I brushed my teeth.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Grant! You had enough let's go!" Jonas said as he and Brett dragged Grant out of the Great Hall. I was sitting on the Grand Staircase watching them making their way towards me. Grant was munching on his muffins grinning stupidly at me. Jonas and Brett were dragging him by his legs, "How much do you weigh? A ton?" Brett complained.

I laughed at them. "At least Grant's happy and not angry." I chuckled.

Brett and Jonas glared at me as they dropped Grant. "You know, you could've helped us out." Jonas said, glaring at me.

"Yah, I know. But didn't feel like it." I smirked. Brett and Jonas looked like they could murder me, which I know for certain that they could. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey guys, we need to get to Dr. Steve's. Everyone left 10 minutes ago." Grant said. He finally finished his muffin and was now brushing the crumbs off his shirt.

With that Grant strutted, yes he strutted, up the stairs. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't think of who… Then Grant turned around and said in a girlish voice, "Well, aren't you guys coming?" He placed his hands on his hips.

Oh. My. Gosh. Grant was impersonating Macey McHenry. Yes, Macey McHenry is the Senator's daughter, but she is also a spy-in-training and Cammie's best friend. Macey is going to kill Grant if she ever finds out of his horrible impersonation of her.

Jonas and I started laughing. Brett just looked confused.

Jonas wiped a tear out of his eye and explained, "Grant was impersonating Macey McHenry. She's one of the friends we made at Gallagher."

I looked at Brett's shocked face. "The Senator's daughter is a spy-in-training?"

"Yah, she's pretty good considering she started in her sophomore year and is almost in her junior." I said.

"She's bratty though, but that's her cover she uses when she's around her parents and everyone besides her friends." Jonas said.

"Macey hates it when people stare at her. When we first saw her, everyone was drooling. It was disgusting!" Grant said in his normal voice. "Come on! We have to go. I'm serious."

Wow. Grant's serious. That's a first. We all started laughing. "What?" Grant asked. He had a confused look on his face.

We all started walking up the stairs and headed to Dr. Steve's office. Then we heard a soft thump.

We turned around. No one was in sight. Weird. Everyone was in town but their was no one in the hallways. We continued walking. I heard Dr. Steve's voice, it was faraway though, then I heard the door click. The next thing I heard was a soft crash. I looked at my friends in alarm. They had the same look on my face.

With that we dashed down the hallway and turned left. We skidded to a stop in front of his door. Brett slowly opened the door and he and Jonas walked in with me and Grant behind him.

The door closed behind us. I saw a flash of black and saw Jonas and Brett collapsed on the floor. I saw Macey McHenry standing over them. I heard a noise and me and Grant spun around. I turned around and saw---

Cammie. Cammie Morgan was standing behind us. She was with Bex and they were starring at us in equal shock. I saw at the corner of my eyes the same face mirrored on Grant. Wow. This is a surprise.

Then all of a sudden Bex lunged at Grant and slapped a Napotine patch on him. Grant fell to the floor unconscious.

Then I was tackled from behind and I think it was Macey. I looked up and saw Cammie. I was about to ask why she was here but she just smirked at me at slapped a Napotine patch on me. She was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

______________________________________________________________________________

I woke up a couple minutes later. I was able to see Cammie close the door. I looked around the room and saw Grant, Jonas, and Brett were tied up on the couch. That's when I noticed that I was tied up.

Grant, Jonas, and Brett started waking up. They opened their eyes and started struggling.

"What happened?" Brett asked. "All I saw was a flash of black and next thing I know I'm tied up!"

"I have no idea!" Jonas was looking around wildly.

"I do." Grant had a dreamlike look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Jonas asked.

"He's fine." I said.

"Fine?!? I'm way better than fine! I'm great!"

"Would someone please tell me why being tied up makes you feel great?" Brett exclaimed.

"Well Grant's just happy 'cause he saw his British Bombshell." I smirked.

Grant looked murderous. "Wait. Bex was here?" Jonas asked, surprised.

"Yah, she, Cammie and Macey. Macey was the one who knock the two of you out." Grant said.

"Well then. Why the HECK are the girls here?" Brett exclaimed.

"Wait, where's Dr. Steve? Didn't we hear him come here?" Jonas said.

Jonas was right. We heard Dr. Steve come here, we heard him close the door. But we also heard a thump. Oh. My. Gosh. They kidnapped Dr. Steve! Whoa.

"They kidnapped him!" I shouted. I saw the confused look on my friends. "The girls kidnapped him!"

"What?!?"

"Oh. My. Gosh."

"You're kidding?"

"Do you see Dr. Steve here?" I replied.

"Wow, I never knew the girls had the nerve to do that." Grant said.

"Neither did I" Jonas mumbled.

I looked around the room. That's when I noticed a note in front of me.

**Blackthorne Boy,**

**Surprised to see me weren't you?**

**~Gallagher Girl**

I was surprised. No wait, I wasn't. I was shocked. Why were the girls here? Why the HECK did they kidnap Dr. Steve. I wonder when I'm going to see her again.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Everyone! What do you think of this chapter? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it! I enjoy reading all of your reviews! So thanks! Lol! Anyway… For those waiting for the next chapter for Revenge is Sweet, I'm sorry I'm still in a MAJOR Writer's Block. So please bear with me. But don't worry, I'll get out of it. XD**

**So… Until Next Time! Read and Review! Eat ice cream, howl to the moon, and talk to flowers. Lol! **

**LIVE, LAUGH, and LOVE!**

**~Missy396**


	3. Celebrations and Confetti

Celebrations and Confetti

Several minutes went by, we sat, still tied up, in silence. Then we heard footsteps in the hallway outside. I watched as the doorknob slowly turned and Dr. Steve came bursting in.

Wait a minute! Wasn't Dr. Steve taken by the girls? I looked at the others, they had the same shocked look on their face as they watch him cross the room.

"Well boys, looks like you guys got a little tied up here." Dr. Steve chuckled.

"Oh no, Dr. Steve, we just got bored of waiting for you and decided to tie ourselves up." Grant sarcastically said.

"Yah, we were having the time of our lives here unconscious while waiting for you." Brett added with a grin.

"Well, if you boys are enjoying yourselves, I guess I'll untie you when it's dinner time." Dr. Steve started walking towards the door.

"Dr. Steve! You can't leave me like this! I didn't want to be tied up! Grant and Brett, the idiots that they are, are the ones that want to be tied up! Get me out of here!" Jonas said hysterically.

Wow, I think Macey slapped a strong Napotine patch on him. He's gone loco. Poor Jonas.

Dr. Steve started laughing. "Of course I wouldn't leave you here Mr. Anderson. Let's get you untied." Dr. Steve started towards Jonas to untie him. "Wow, the girls have done an excellent job with the knots. Let me get the knife." Dr. Steve said after a couple of minutes, he was having a hard time untying Jonas.

Several Minutes Later…

"There you go boys, free again to cause mayhem. Now I bet you are wondering what happened today. But first I would like to know what happened to you four." Dr. Steve said.

I started telling him of what happened. From the time we heard him go to his office, to seeing the girls and having them knock us out and tying us up, to waking up. Dr. Steve listened to me tell the tale intently, interjecting a couple of "excellent" and "really" every now and then.

"So Dr. Steve, why were the girls kidnapping you?" Grant asked once I finished the story.

"Yah. And why are you back here?" Brett questioned. Are these two interrogating Dr. Steve or something?

"The answer to that Mr. Newman, is quite simple. They were sent to kidnap me for a Cove. Ops. Mission. They quite successfully did and all past. The girls did really excellent under Miss Morgan's command. She is in the making of an excellent spy operative and leader." Dr. Steve replied with a smile.

"Wait, Cammie was the leader?" I asked in shock. Whoa, Cammie was the one in charge in during missions? I mentally slapped myself in the head. Of course she is! She was the one who took charge and stopped Dr. Steve from running off with the Gallagher Alumni List. Duh!

"Yes Mr. Goode, why are you interesting in this information?" He asked with a knowing look.

Everyone was looking at me. "What? Oh, I was just wondering…" I mumbled.

"Now to answer your question Mr. Thornton, they let me go once they got to the van, thus completing the mission." Dr. Steve said.

"Why did you want us here?" Jonas asked.

"Well, we wanted to see how the girls would reacted to unexpected guest, and seeing that you boys were the closest with the girls, it seemed fit." Dr. Steve said with a slight smile.

"But I don't even know them!" Brett exclaimed.

"Yes, but it's nice to make allies for the future." Dr. Steve replied.

So we were here to see how the girls would react to us??? I'm a little confused, but then I remembered the shock on their faces. They did pretty well I guess, or should I say, excellent?

"Now, off you trot. Enjoy the rest of the day boys, I'm sure tomorrow will just as excellent." Dr. Steve shooed us from his office with a grin on his face." What was his grinning about?

"That was weird." Grant muttered as we made our way back to our room.

"Yah, being sent to Dr. Steve's office to be knock out by the girls for their Cove Ops Mission, is one of the weirdest things I have ever accoutered." Jonas said.

That was saying something, we went to a spy school where you have to expect the weirdest to happen.

______________________________________________________________________________

BANG!!!

"CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES! COME ON!"

What the HECK! What was happening! Why was Celebration blasting at… 12:45?!?! Can't I get any sleep here!

The lights turned on. I was on the floor tangled with my blankets. I got up and looked at Grant, he was covered in confetti?

Wait a minute! Confetti? Music blasting at the middle of the night? Confetti?

***FlashBack***

I was the library with Cammie, she had a white box with a purple ribbon tied around, sticking out of her backpack.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, what's that box for? Is it a present for me? You shouldn't have!" I exclaimed. I grabbed the box and was about to opened when Cammie snatch it from me.

"Don't open it! It's not a present, and it's definitely not for you!" She snapped.

"Wow, that hurt's Gallagher Girl, it hurts so much. So what is it then Gallagher Girl?"

"It's a confetti bomb." she simply said.

"Oh…"

Wait a minute! A confetti BOMB!!!

"CONFETTI BOMB!" I exclaimed.

"That's what I just said. I made it last year for extra credit for Dr. Fibs. I only made two, one for Dr. Fibs, another just for fun."

"So… when is it going off?"

"Not now, probably later for a prank or something." she mumbled.

"So I won't be able to see it in action?" I was really looking forward to see it explode. I have to get my hands on that. Maybe me and Grant could sneak into the girls room and grab it while I have Jonas distract them. That's a good plan… No wait… It is a Goode Plan!

"Maybe… Depends really." Cammie said. Maybe? Does that mean I'll see it? Wait a minute! Didn't she say this one will be for a prank? Oh great, it's going to be set of on me…

***End***FlashBack***

"What the heck is happening!" yelled Grant.

"Turn the music off!" Jonas was on the floor with his hands covering his ears. Well it was a little too loud, especially since it's in the middle of the night.

I looked over at Brett, he was holding a small device that was blasting out Celebration. "It won't shut up!" he said frustrated.

"Hand it over." I said. I walked over to him with my hand held out. As I walked I realized I was covered in confetti. Heck, I was practically made out of confetti!

Brett handed me the device. I chucked it at the wall and watched it break into millions of pieces.

"Wow! Why didn't I think of that!" the Brett said sarcastically.

I smirked. "Why the heck are we covered in confetti?!?"

"Dude I don't know, but I know one thing." Grant said.

"What's that?" Jonas was now sitting on his bed of confetti trying to get the stuff of him.

"It's going to take a long time to get this stuff off." he whined. Grant's such a whiner.

I threw a pillow at him and smirked. "I wonder who did this though. But whoever did, I'd have to give him my congrats. This is a brilliant idea of a prank." I knew who did it of course, duh! I had that FlashBack, right? But I, of course, being a spy knew that they would be shocked when they figured it was the girls. I so wanted to see their faces.

"Let's just go back to sleep. Tomorrow I'll pound the wise guy who did this to me." Grant said. He better not pound Cammie, or else I'll pound him into pulp.

The lights were turned off and next thing I know, I'm fast a sleep.

………………………………**............................................................................................................**

**Author's Note:**

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated any of my stories. I've been all over the East Coast on little trips and I am finally able to update now. Heads up, I won't be able to update often, school starts next week. And I'm freaking out, I'm going to a new school, AGAIN, soo…**

**Anyway, what do ya think of this chapter? Like it? Love it? Review it! Thanks for all of you who have been reading and reviewing! I will do my very best to update as soon as I possible could. **

**Until next time my fellow readers, Shout to the sky, eat grass, sing to a donkey, read and eat candy! Lol! :P**

**Live, Laugh, and Love!**

**~Missy396**

**Shout outs to all of my buds on the West Coast and to all of my FanFiction friends! You guys rock! **


	4. Hanging Jaws and Drool

Hanging Jaws and Drool

We were sitting at the Juniors table eating breakfast. I scratched my head, confetti flew out. The four of us were still covered in confetti, I think Cammie made it a little sticky. It worked, confetti was in our hair and wouldn't come out. Great.

"I can't believe this happened to us!" Brett exclaimed.

"Ugh, I know, I can't get the stupid confetti out of my hair!" Grant said with a scratch of his head.

"Who ever did this made the confetti sticky." Jonas muttered. Good job Cammie, now I look like I have multi-colored lice in my hair. Great.

"I bet nothing else can surprise us now." I said. It was true, I mean, we do go to a spy school and get surprises everyday. But before anyone could say anything, we heard laughter come from the door. The doors burst open and out came…

Girls.

Gallagher Girls to be exact.

15 giggly girls marched into the Great Hall, four of them were Bex, Liz, Macey and… Cammie.

Forks dropped, people spewed, jaws started to hang. Everyone was starring at the girls. I glanced at Grant and Jonas, their eyes looked like they were about to fall out of their sockets. Huh, they must of seen Bex and Liz.

I looked back at Cammie, she has grown over the summer. She was laughing with the girls, I saw her glance at Bex and Liz. They were scanning the room, probably for Grant and Jonas. Cammie followed their gaze and she saw me starring at her, she laughed at me.

Wait, what? Why is she laughing? I scratched my head, oh wait. Duh! I had confetti in my hair. Wow, and I call myself a spy. I smirked at her. She just turned away and continues walking towards the podium, which I now noticed Dr. Steve was standing at.

"Morning Boys! I'm sure you noticed our guest here, we will be having another exchange with Gallagher. They will be stay with us for the rest of the semester. Isn't that excellent?"

More forks dropped, more spewed. The girls would be staying here for a semester?!? Awesome! I looked at Grant and Jonas, their jaws were hanging on the floor. Wow. My ego just grew and my smirk grew bigger.

Dr. Steve continued to speak, "They will be attending all of your classes and will be dining with you here every meal. Now I hope you all will be courtesy to our guest a make them feel at home. Have an excellent day everyone."

He walked to the girls. Immediately everyone was talking about the girls staying at Blackthorne. When the girls started walking to a empty table, it became silent again. I noticed practically every guy was starring at them and drooling. Eww… Most of them were drooling at Macey. Eww again.

I got up and headed to the girl's table, Grant and Jonas followed. Brett not wanting to be left alone went with us. The girls had already started eating when we reach them, Cammie was cutting up her waffles.

"Miss me Gallagher Girl?" I said.

I watched her spin around, I smirked. "So Gallagher Girl, did you miss me?" I asked again.

"Still haven't gotten the confetti out of your hair? How was the celebration?" she asked. She smirked.

We were all shocked. Well, I was acting shocked, Jonas, Grant, and Brett were genuinely shocked.

Liz and Bex were grinning at us. Macey and Cammie were smirking at me. Not like my awesome signature, "I-know-something-you-don't-know" smirk, though. Macey's was more of a "I'm-way-richer-and-prettier-than-you" smirk. Cammie's was more of a "I'm-a-pavement-artist-and-you're-not" kind of smirk.

"It was you guys?" Grant said, he was still shocked.

"Yep, are you going to pound us now?" Bex asked innocently.

How the heck did they know Grant said that?!?

"How did you know Grant said that?" Jonas asked.

Oh wow, Jonas can read minds now, freaky. Jonas, if you can hear me now with those mind reading powers of yours, stop reading my mind!

Oh My God, I'm telling Jonas to stop reading my mind in my head! He doesn't have super powers! He can't read my mind, it was probably a coincidence that he said what I thought.

Or is it???

He maybe SuperBoy or something… Oh my God! I'm going crazy in my head!!! Snap out of it Zach!

I watched Cammie as she glanced at the girls. She looked at me and pointed to herself and said, "Spy." She smirked.

Everyone laughed.

Wait a minute! That's my catch phrase! She can't use mine!

"Now if you boys please excuses us, we would like to finish our breakfast." Macey said.

"But---" Jonas started to say. But Liz interrupted.

"Sorry guys, but we're starving. See you in class!" Liz smiled at Jonas.

We didn't move. Why should we listen to a bunch of girls?

"Leave now or you'll regret it!" Bex threatened, she started to crack her knuckles.

Oh yah… they're spies. That's a good reason why to listen to them, and you seriously don't want to be hit by Bex, that girl can hit!

Grant gulped and muttered a goodbye while dragging Jonas and Brett to our table. Wimp. Grant's totally head over heels with Bex, but he's so scared of being on Bex's bad side.

I leaned close to Cammie and whispered in her ear, "You'll regret planting that bomb Gallagher Girl, and yes I know you made that bomb."

I started to walk away from her, I knew she was about to ask me how I knew she planted the confetti bomb. So I turned around and pointed at myself and said, "Spy." I smirked an continued to walk to my table. Apparently she forgot about me finding the bomb in her backpack in the Library.

I sat down at the table and continued eating my breakfast.

"I can't believe they're stay here for the rest of the semester!" Grant exclaimed.

"So that's Macey McHenry, huh?" Brett said casually.

"Yep. So, do you like her?" Jonas asked Brett.

"Well, dude, if you do, don't drool or stare at her. She totally hates it when guys do that." I said.

"How do you guys know that?"

"Spy." I smirked

"We went to school with her last semester and she told us she absolutely hated it when guys did it." Grant said.

"We're her friends so of course we would know. Duh!" Jonas stated.

"Wait, you're her friends?"

"Uh, are you deaf? Jonas just said we were." Grant shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you guys, I'm deaf!" Brett said sarcastically.

Grant threw a banana at him, Jonas chucked a muffin.

"This years is going to be fun." I stated.

"Yah, cuz' someone's reunited with his "Gallagher Girl"." Grant grinned.

I threw a bagel at him. "Only I call Cammie that, and you shut up!" I exclaimed.

I ducked an oncoming piece of bacon. This semester is going to be long, but yet, it will be fun.

………………………………**............................................................................................................**

**Author's Note**

**Hey Guys! How's it going? Sorry it took a while… Anyway, heads up. My parents say I'm only allowed to use the computer from now on to check emails and for school work. So in other words, I can only go on FanFic to update and read stories on long weekends and holidays because of school starting. Sorry about that! But Labor Day is coming in a week or so, so I'll be able to update at least one more time before I take a leave of absence here. **

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? How about Zach going crazy in his head? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review it! Please Review! I enjoy reading all of your guys' reviews and I thank you for that. And thanks to all of my fellow readers! Everyone rocks and deserves all the candy in the world, well, except for that M&M on my profile. **

**Sorry about not being able to update as quickly as I'd like but… I'll do my best to post often. Thx for reading and reviewing! Until next time! Sing to the Sun! Go bungee jumping, eat the grass, but not too much! Lol! XD :P**

**Live, Laugh, and Love!**

**~Missy396**


	5. Shout Outs! To all of my Reviewers!

**My Awesome Reviewers for Revenge is Goode, Really Goode**

**soandso85 **

**20love2read **

**~J~**

**Twilight113**

**D.L.V.**

**.. **

**christoferdrewloverx3 **

**gallaghergirl702 **

**WolfGirlKickButt **

**DiVaGiRl13 **

**skygirl1229 **

**Phoenixtears31 **

**marshmellows-and-beaches**

**GoodGirlsGoBad **

**cleopatra82 **

**readaholic**

**erica**

**mistygirl22 **

**truegallaghergirl **

**ash**

**dancingtenten **

**Thalia XxGallagher Girl 4evaxX **

**air head 101**

**DreamWriterx3 **

**emmettluvrXD **

**crazykid2655**

**SpreadYourWingsAndFly **

**mystal **

**edwarddazzledme **

**You guys all rock!**

**You guys are all awesome!**

**Live! Laugh! Love!**

**~Missy396**


	6. Tour Guides

**Wow… haven't been here in like, forever. I have an excuse though! Just read the Author's Note on the bottom of this Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I was Missy396. So I am not Ally Carter. And since I'm not Ally Carter, who by the way rocks! I do not own the Gallagher Girls series. I wish I do, but I don't. I only own Brett Thornton and Revenge is Sweet and this story. On with the story!**

Tour Guides

We were in our first class of the day, COW ( aka Countries of the World ). We were waiting for the girls to join us. I was in the back of the class with Grant was sitting a desk away from me with Jonas sitting in front of him. I was talking to Brett who sat in front of me.

"So, you like Macey, huh?"

"What makes you say that?" Brett's face started turning red. Looks like I found something new to annoy Brett about. This should be fun.

"Well… You did look at her for a LONG time. Do you like her?"

"Well… umm… maybe…"

HAHA!!! I finally got it out of him, well actually I already knew about this. I mean really, it's quite obvious and---

My thoughts were interrupted because Dr. Steve popped his head into the classroom. "Excuse me Mr. Wood, but I have the Juniors here for class."

Finally! Hopefully Cammie would pick a spot next to me. I watched as the girls stepped into the classroom. I saw Cammie was looking at me, so I smirked.

I noticed she looked at her friends. Bex was grinning like mad, I guess she's fallen for Grant too. Liz was rocking back and forth on her heels, someone's excited to be with Jonas. Hehehe. The two strongest people together and the two smartest and clumsiest people together too. So sweet!

Ahh! What am I thinking? Sweet thoughts? What am I? Matchmaker? It's GIRLY THOUGHTS! Must think MANLY! Think monster trucks, race cars, burping, messy. WhooHaa!!! Think manly, no girly, manly!

But my thoughts were interpreted, again, but this time it was the look of disgust on Cammie and Macey's faces. Huh? Am I missing something?

I looked around me, every single guy in the class was drooling. Eww… They better not be drooling for my Gallagher Girl. If they lay their eyes once on Cammie, they die. I'll even bury their bodies in the frozen Earth in the dead of winter to make sure they freeze for eternity. That or I'll shoot them to Outer Space, I heard it's really cold in some places.

"Any tips about Macey?" Brett asked.

"Don't stare at her or drool over her. She is disgusted when guys do that." I automatically say.

After a semester with Macey, she had taught me several things she does not like about guys. Well actually, she never taught me anything, I just heard her scream that to all the guys who stalked her in the hallways. Yep.

"Morning boys! These are the Juniors from Blackthorne, they will be joining you to your classes. Should we have these girls introduce themselves Mr. Wood?" He turned to our COW teacher.

"Certainly." he replied.

"Okay ladies, why don't you introduce yourself. Then I will assign you to you're guide, they will give you a tour around the school and show you where your classes our." Dr. Steve said.

I hope Dr. Steve picks me as Cammie's guide. If that happens, it'll be just like last semester, except Cammie was my guide.

I noticed when Dr. Steve mentioned that we were going to be assigned guides, I saw that most of the boys sat up straighter. They better not be wanting to be Cammie's guide. If they are, they'll wish they were chosen as Cammie's guide.

Liz stepped out and said, "Hi I'm Liz Sutton, I'm on the Research Track." she turned to look at Dr. Steve.

"Let's see, who is going to be you're guide Elizabeth?" Dr. Steve asked, he looked around the room.

"Ouch!" I heard Jonas yelp. Grant must've kicked Jonas. Hehehe.

"Jonas! You'll be Miss Sutton's guide." Dr. Steve exclaimed. I saw Liz glance at her friends. She practically skipped to the desk next to Jonas. Jonas blushed as she said her hello. I noticed that she to had started blushing. Awww… *coughs* I mean, Eww… yucky!

Bex then took a step away from them and said, "Hello. I'm Bex Baxter, I'm the only British Gallagher Girl in school." I noticed that she let her accent leak in to prove her point. She usually used her American accent during class and used her regular accent when it was just her friends.

I noticed that more boys eyed Bex. They were probably thinking that she was a goddess or something ( Grant was the one who said Bex was a goddess, not me. )

"Didn't you show Grant around in Gallagher last year Rebecca?" Dr. Steve asked her.

She nodded. I saw several boys looked disappointed, they probably thought they were no match to Grant, who, and this is what I heard in Gallagher, was considered a Greek god. The girls words, not mine.

"Then Grant, you'll show Miss Baxter around the school." he said.

Bex was grinning a lot. She walked to the seat next to Grant who was grinning like mad. He was probably happy that he was being reunited with his British Bombshell.

Macey stepped forward and said, "I'm Macey McHenry, the Senator's daughter." I noticed that most of the guys sat up even straighter than I ever thought was possible, their jaws hit the floor and their eyes flew out. I laughed softly to myself. No offense and all, but I find Cammie way more beautiful than Macey. My opinion.

"Let's see Macey, you didn't show any boys around last year right?" Dr. Steve asked her.

Macey nodded. I looked again at the boys, all of their eyes were full of hope. Bet you they were hoping that they would guide Macey around. I noticed that Brett, who was taking my advice up and was not giving Macey any attention, was now starring intently at Macey. I hope he becomes her guide. That'll make him as happy as Grant and Jonas.

"Mr. Thornton. You will show Miss McHenry around the school." The guys around me sighed. I noticed that they were all glaring at Brett. Sore losers. "Miss McHenry, your guide will be Brett." he looked at Macey.

I watched as Macey sat next to Brett, "Hello."

Brett just nodded his head. Looks like he got Macey's attention, Macey was looking at him curiously. I bet I know what's going through her head, "Why isn't he like the other guys who are staring at me? Why isn't he drooling? Isn't Zach the best spy ever?"

Well she probably isn't thinking about that last thing, but it's probably the others she's thinking of.

"Hi, I'm Cammie Morgan." I turned my eyes to Cammie. I cross my fingers, I better be her guide.

"Cameron, didn't you show Zach around last year?" Dr. Steve asked me.

YES!

"Excellent! Zach will be your guide then. Have a good day everyone." he said. He walked out of the classroom.

I get Gallagher Girl! I get Gallagher Girl! Whoop! Whoop!

She trudged to my seat , I smirked at her. "Nice to see you again Gallagher Girl."

"Blackthorne Boy." She said with a nod, she slumped into seat. I became aware that she was looking at me. I turned to her and smirked.

"Come on Cammie, relax! Didn't you miss me over the summer?" I asked.

"You know, I wish you were still tied up and unconscious right now Zach." she shot back.

"Ouch! That hurts, it hurts especially here." I pointed towards my heart and smirked.

"Shut it or I'll have Bex hurt you." she muttered.

"Oh I'm scared!" I whispered. Just then Bex turned around and smacked me on the head with her notebook when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Ouch! Thanks a lot Bex!" I muttered. That hurts, a lot.

"By the way Zach, nice teddy bear. I never knew you owned a stuff animal." she said, laughing softly.

Wait. A. Minute. How did she find out about Sir Teddy? Oh no. This is not good, or should I say Goode, on my rep.

"How did you---" I started.

But of course, Gallagher Girl interrupts me. She points to herself and simply said, "Spy."

She cannot steal my catch phrase. That is mine, and mine only.

"You were sneaking in our room?"

"Of course we did, how else did you think we got the confetti bomb in your room." I said.

*face to palm* Of course! How could have they placed the confetti bomb into our room. How stupid am I? And I call myself a spy. Must've been the confetti that went inside my brain.

Wait, we… meaning… Four Highly Trained GIRL Spies were in our room last night?!? I thought that meant just Cammie. I Must have had too much confetti going into my head, I'm losing my touch.

"When you say we…" I said.

"The girls and I snuck in your room. Duh! I thought we cleared that at breakfast." She smirked her, I-an-awesome-pavement-artist-and-you-aren't-because-you-stick-out smirk at me. "And you call yourself a spy." she muttered.

For the rest of the class, we sat in silence. Cammie kept trying to pay attention but I don't think it was working well for her. Especially when I kept on starring at her. But finally the class ended.

As I got my stuff together, I wondered how we could get back at the girls for what they did to us. But then, my awesome brain, got a light bulb moment. I got a great prank to get back at them.

Once I got out of my thoughts, I realized I was the only one left in the classroom. Uh-oh. I ran in the hallway where I noticed were all of my friends were standing. As I approach, I could hear what they are talking about.

"How come you didn't come last year?" Liz asked.

"Brett was injured on a Cove. Ops. Assignment." I said. We started heading towards our next class.

**** Several Minutes Later ***

We were right by the Grand Stairs when Liz and Jonas said they were going to meet us at lunch. They headed up the stairs and turned left as they went to their research track class. Cammie looked at Macey, "I didn't know you were taking Cove. Ops. now, Mace!"

"Mr. Solomon said that I could take Cove. Ops. So here I am!" She explained. Huh, looks like she finally made it to our level, and in just one year too. Cool.

"That's bloody awesome!" Bex exclaimed.

We lead the girls upstairs and turned right. We went through a hallway and turned left, we continued leading them down another hallway and into an empty classroom. We walked over to the whiteboard.

"Place your palms on the board."

As the girls did as we said, we copied them. I felt the cool, smooth surface of the white board warm up. Then a door appeared to the left of the board. It led us to the Cove. Op. Classroom.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman." Mr. Solomon was sitting on his desk in front of the classroom. I see you ladies found your way here alright."

Cammie sat down next to Bex. I, with Grant sat behind them. Macey and Brett sat at the desks next to Bex.

I overheard Cammie whisper to Bex, "Get into the classroom is not as cool as getting into the Sublevels."

"I know, getting in here is boring compared to Gallagher's Sublevels." she muttered back to her.

"We second that." They turned around. Grant and I were grinning. "We find the elevators the really amusing." I said with a smirk.

"Can't you go a day without smirking Goode?" Macey said to me.

"Can't you go a day without complaining McHenry?" I shot back.

"Yes I can, but unfortunately you can't." Macey said. Well… she' sorta right. I'm not admitting it though.

"If Zach ever stop smirking, Grant's actually a genius!" Cammie exclaimed.

We all laughed, including Grant. But then he realized what she said and started calling her names.

"Don't call my friend names Grant!" Bex hit Grant with her books.

I looked around the room again and noticed that the desks started filling up with my fellow students. And guess what? They were all starring at Macey, again. Macey seemed to notice because she started glaring at all of them. If glares could kill, most of the class would be dead.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, If I could please have your attention. We will now begin class." Mr. Solomon said. He was eyeing Macey who was still giving the death glare to all of the boys who where staring at her. I could tell he was trying his best not to laugh. I would laugh too, but then the glare would be turned on me. I try to stay on the girls good side.

Class went by quickly, Mr. Solomon was just reviewing us on infiltration operations. We were walking to the Great Hall for lunch. We were pointing out things every now and then.

"Those doors lead to the gym where we have P&E." Grant said, he was pointing to a pair of double doors.

"That's the bust of our founder. Brian Blackthorne." I said. We all stopped to examine the copper bust.

"In eighth grade, Zach and I started flipping each other. To make a long story short, I flipped Zach and he almost broke the bust. It tipped over and fell on Grant who Zach had knocked over."

Ahh… the good old days…. What great memories… the laughs….the bruises… the pain… What am I talking about?!? Finding about Gallagher, well that is probably the best times I've had. And now, Gallagher is here at Blackthorne. This is way better than fooling around with my friends.

We all laughed. "That hurt so much! I stayed in the hospital for a week!" Grant complained.

Yep. That was the only time we had a Grant-free week. No whining, no getting into big trouble because of him, no Grant, nothing. Alas, it only lasted for a week. Note to self: make sure to have more Grant-free weeks.

"Stop whining Grant." Bex said poking him in the ribs.

I told the guys about my plan to get back at the girls as we walked slightly ahead of their hearing range. It involved dishes, plates, silverware, and shockers. Lots and lots of them.

Previously, about two years ago, Jonas had made these tiny devices we called shockers. When attached to any surface and has contact with anyone, the person is in for a shock, literally, and some frizzy hair.

The plan was to get to the Great Hall before the girls and attach the shockers to their sets. Then we just sit back, relax, and get some revenge.

"You got the shockers?" I asked Jonas.

"Got them right here." He hands us each a couple of shockers each.

"Gotta be careful with these." I heard Grant muttered.

We all, the guys, silently laughed. Two years ago, right after Jonas made his first batch, Jonas needed to test them out. Guess who he tested them on? Yep. Grant. That was hilarious. I never knew Jonas was a fast runner, good thing too. Grant went berserk when he found out about them.

We continued walking towards the Great Hall. The boys were slightly ahead, they were whispering about something.

"Don't worry Granty, we'll make sure you don't get shocked anymore." Brett teased.

"Can you boys hurry up? I'm starving!" Macey complained.

"You know, we should pick up the pace before Macey eats us all." Jonas whispered.

"I heard that!" Macey said. She started for the for us. But we saw her coming and ran for the Great Hall.

"Get back here!" She screamed. But it was too late. We were already in the Great Hall and were hurriedly putting the shockers on their plates, glasses, silverwares, etc. I made sure that Cammie's had the most.

They made our way to our table and sat down. They sat opposite of us.

"What did you guys do?" Cammie questioned.

"What? Nothing." Grant said innocently. Yah, Grant, innocent. That's hilarious.

"Why would we do something?" I said.

"OUCH!" Liz yelped.

We all looked at Liz, her hair was a bit frizzy.

"Are you okay Liz?" Jonas asked.

"The fork shocked me!" She yelled at him. "What did you do!" Liz was glaring at him.

"Nothing." Jonas said, he was holding back a grin.

"AHH!" Macey screamed. We looked at Macey, her ponytail looked like it was electrified. She looked very, very angry.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! MY HAIR IS FRIZZY!" She shrieked at the us.

Brett looked at her and grinned, "Nothing Macey, but I do like your new hairstyle. It compliments you perfectly."

"And what is that supposed---" Macey began.

"OUCH!" Bex yelped. Her glass spilled an water spread everywhere. Her hair was looking just as frizzy as Liz and Macey's.

"Are you okay Bex?" Cammie asked.

We try our best not to laugh.

"I was just reaching for my drink and it shocked me!" she said surprised. "WHAT DO YOU DO?!?" She screamed at Grant.

"Nothing Bex. But I must say, LOVE your hair!" Grant said grinning.

"I'M GONNA BEAT THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF YOU GUYS WHEN I FIND OUT!" she shrieked.

"Gosh Baxter, you just broke my eardrums." I said with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk of Goode. And I'm glad you're now deaf." Bex replied. You're such a great friend Bex. You deserve the Greatest Friend of the Century Award.

I watched in anticipation as Cammie picked up her utensils, but then she started eating. Why isn't she getting shocked? Are the shockers broken?

"How come she didn't get shocked. I thought you placed the most shockers on hers Zach?" Grant said surprised. Thanks for tell the girls Grant. Thanks a bunch.

"What?" Bex said.

I hit Grant in the head. "Dude! What was that for?" he yelped.

"You weren't suppose to say that we place shockers on their plates Grant!" Brett said.

"You placed shockers on our plates!" Macey shrieked.

We nodded.

"You guys will pay for what you did to our hair!" Macey screamed.

Bex and Liz nodded.

Then they stopped and looked at Cammie.

"What?" she asked.

"How come you didn't get shocked Cam?" Liz asked.

"Rubber gloves." she simple said.

What!

She smirked at the our shocked faces as she slowly removed her gloves. She handed them to her friends handed them to the others so they can remove their shockers.

"They are SO dead." I heard Macey mutter.

"Don't worry Mace, we'll prank them back." Bex whispered to her.

Sure…

"This is war!" Cammie declared.

"Yes this IS war." I say with my totally awesome smirk.

"May the best pranksters win." Grant said.

"Don't you mean may the girls win?" Liz asked innocently.

Yah right!

"No, he meant guys." Brett said smugly.

Go us!

"Ha, you wish." Bex scoffed.

"Well then it's war." Gallagher Girl finishes.

She glanced at the girls, they where smiling mischievously. I looked at the guys, they were all grinning. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**Whoa, it's been about two months since I update! Wow. But I have a reasonable excuse. SSATs. My mom banned my from the computer saying that I will use this time to study for my exams. Which by the way, I just finish today. So now, I am allowed to type my stories for as long as I want. So yah… You will get updates for my two stories, Revenge is Sweet, and this one, more often. Like about… every weekend? Yah. Sorry for not updating!**

**So how did you like the story? Am I losing my touch? I mean, taking a leave of absence can make you lose your touch. Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review it! Please!**

**Shout outs to all of my friends in the world including all of my buds on FanFiction. You guys know who you are! **

**Until next weekend!**

**Live! Laugh! Love!**

**~Missy396**


	7. An Author's Apology

**An Author's Apology**

Dear FanFiction Readers,

I know all of you may hate me because of my unexpected two—almost three—year hiatus. I am sincerely sorry. There were a lot of things happening (i.e. high school) that I didn't have any time till now to update. By the time I did have time, I lost track of my story and its plotline. But now, I have time to revise everything and rewrite my two stories, "Revenge is Sweet" and "Revenge is Goode, Really Goode". I will keep my original stories up for now, but I will post a newer version of "Revenge is Sweet" along with them.

The newer version of "Revenge is Sweet" will stick to the original plot of the first one. But it will be written with more detail and proper grammar and punctuation. In other words, it will be well written and more enjoyable for you guys to read. I will try my best to update once a week (or every other week at the most). I am going to leave "Revenge is Goode, Really Goode" inactive for a while I'm reworking "Revenge is Sweet" but it will eventually be reworked.

If it has been two weeks and I haven't updated "Revenge is Sweet" you guys can PM and remind me to update because I tend to forget or procrastinate. I hope you guys are willing to read the newer versions of my stories. Oh, and I've also changed my penname from _Missy396_ to _Missing Missy_. Sorry if the changes confuses you. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions.

Sincerely,

_Missing Missy_

P.S. I'm about to publish the newer version of "Revenge is Sweet" right after this gets added to the two old stories.


End file.
